


How Far I'll Go

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: :)), F/F, I maybe caved, Maybe. - Freeform, PPL IN THE PROM DISCORD ALREADY KNOW SO U DONT GET TO GUESS, guess, guess who Emma is, n made a moana au, you'll find out in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: “Long ago, there sea’s were ruled by Angie, and her heart. Angie’s heart could bring life to the islands that bordered and stood in the sea, and Angie was happy to share it with the world. Until one day, the monsters of the earth, sea and sky sought out the heart.” An old woman, Betsy Nolan, read to a small group of children in a hut on the island of Edgewater. One of which was the daughter of the island’s chief, a little girl named Alyssa Greene who watched the tale, enraptured. Behind Betsy, her granddaughter Emma was dramatically acting out her grandma’s tale behind her, earning a few laughs from Alyssa’s friends. Betsy smiled and continued.Or, Moana AU.





	How Far I'll Go

“Long ago, the sea’s were ruled by Angie, and her heart. Angie’s heart could bring life to the islands that bordered and stood in the sea, and Angie was happy to share it with the world. Until one day, the monsters of the earth, sea and sky sought out the heart.” An old woman, Betsy Nolan, read to a small group of children in a hut on the island of Edgewater. One of which was the daughter of the island’s chief, a little girl named Alyssa Greene who watched the tale, enraptured. Behind Betsy, her granddaughter Emma was dramatically acting out her grandma’s tale behind her, earning a few laughs from Alyssa’s friends. Betsy smiled and continued.

“One day, the bravest of warriors, demigod of the wind and sea, travelled across the ocean to take the heart. He was a trickster, and a shapeshifter. All to the power of his magical fish hook.” Betsy explained, Emma stood behind her, swinging around a pretend fish hook and laughing.

“His name was Barry Glickman. Barry succeeded in his quest, but without her heart, Angie began to crumble. She was overcome with shadows and smoke, and Barry escaped in the nick of time. He thought himself scot free, but then was faced with another who sought the heart. Dickinson, a demon of earth and fire. Barry was struck from the sky, losing the heart, his fish hook, to the sea. Now, one thousand years later, Dickinson and the monsters search for the heart. If no one stops it, we will soon be devoured by the jaws of death itself.” Betsy finished off her story with a serious tone. Some kids burst out into tears, others shook in their seats. Emma just stood still by now, having stopped her little play at some point to hear the rest in shock. It seems Betsy had a way of having shaken everyone up-

Everyone besides Alyssa Greene,

“Is it true?” Emma asked, starting to shake a bit herself.

“No way it’s true.” A boy, Nick, scoffed.

“It’s true. If we do not restore the heart, the world as we know it will cease to exist. Little, by little, by little. But, one day someone will find Barry, and travel across the sea with him to restore the heart, and bring peace to the land once more.” Betsy showed in her voice this wasn’t a joke- at least to her.

“I think that’s quite enough, Betsy.” Someone said, heads turned to see Alyssa’s mother. Chief Greene. Chief Greene looked at the kids. “There’s no such thing as monsters, miss Nolan just likes to mess with your heads. There’s no darkness, no monsters-” Chief Greene accidentally hit a banner, which set out a domino effect of tapestries unrolling around them to reveal art of- well- monsters. The children screamed and caused a panic, knocking over Chief Greene and holding onto her for safety. “Now kids, calm down- get off me please.” Chief Greene struggled to get them off, and in that time, five-year-old Alyssa Greene slipped away.

Alyssa walked her way to the shore, like Betsy had talked about. The ocean seemed to glisten in the way the sunlight hit it. Alyssa’s eyes lit up, and she ran closer, until she could feel the cool of the ocean splash up to her ankles, and she ran back. She stared at the tide, enraptured by the way it moved across the sand with an impossible mixture of elegance and force, so intrigued that she  _ almost  _ didn’t register the vicious squawking of hawks. She turned around to spot a baby turtle hiding under fallen branches, trying to evade the hungry beaks of the birds pursuing it. Alyssa gasped, and ran up to the turtle, thinking about what to do. She grabbed a palm-tree leaf that had fallen somewhere near, and held it above the baby animal. The turtle crawled slowly, but Alyssa assured it got to it’s destination safely, shooing away any birds that tried to take a bite at the turtle. Soon, the sea turtle got to the ocean, swimming off quickly. Suddenly, the tide stopped, and in what could only be considered a phenomenon, the water spread itself, revealing wet sand and a sparkling sea shell. Despite being rather intelligent for her age, Alyssa was still five, and naturally drawn to anything shiny. She bolted forward, picking it up and ignoring how peculiar it was that the water parted. Another shell was given to her by the ocean, and then the water rose. If Alyssa knew more about the ocean at this age, she’d probably consider this abnormal. Instead, part of the water dropped on Alyssa’s head, wetting her hand. Alyssa giggled at this, and held one of her seashells out to the ocean. The ocean swept it away from her hand, and she then saw the beautiful sight of fish floating around in the water around her. Along with the baby turtle she’d saved. Alyssa smiled and decided right then and there that she loved the ocean. In the distance, she spotted a glowing green stone that seemed to call out to her. Alyssa reached for it, her hand bracing against the cool of the water.

Once she grasped it, she squealed, holding it close to her chest as if it were something she was always meant to have. The ocean gently picked up the child, carrying her to the shore on a wave. Then she heard her name, and turned her head towards the sound, dropping the stone in surprise.

“Alyssa! You scared the daylight out of me, little one.” Chief Greene said. Betsy Nolan followed behind her, holding Emma in her arms. “What were you thinking? You know we don’t go by the ocean. We don’t go beyond the reef.” Alyssa’s mother shook her head, picking her daughter up. Alyssa frowned and reached over her mom's shoulder, grasping at the green stone which grew smaller and smaller the farther they got. Emma turned her head towards the stone inquisitively, and then whispered something to her grandmother. Betsy stared at what Emma was pointing at until something- Alyssa didn’t know what- clicked. She gently set Emma down and walked over to the sand, leaning down to pick up the stone. Alyssa gasped and did grabby hands at Betsy. 

Betsy simply smiled at her. 

  
  



End file.
